


香槟超新星

by XR1990115



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Brother Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XR1990115/pseuds/XR1990115
Summary: 第一次 Liam听见了Noel心中的旋律





	香槟超新星

香槟超新星 Noel X Liam

 

他们刚刚拍完supersonic的MV，Liam依旧沉浸在那种兴奋里，他手舞足蹈的喝着啤酒，薯条在他的手里软塌塌的挥舞着，这让Noel不禁想要让他停下这肮脏的行为，吃掉你的东西小孩！你一晚上就这么喝着小酒，浪费食物，这可特么的真健康啊 ！  
但是他没有说出来，他一只手拿着一罐冰凉的啤酒，另一只手抚摸着Liam的头发，Liam温顺的让他抚摸下去，他感受着Liam 的体热，还有那柔顺的如同丝绸一样的发丝慢慢的环绕在他的手指然后落下，让他从指尖到心脏都是一阵酥麻.  
“干嘛？“Liam回头望向他，险些要撞到他的鼻尖.  
“没什么，“他装作若无其事的继续抚摸着Liam，这下Liam不乐意了，他甩了甩头发：“你这样可会把我头发弄坏了。”  
Noel大笑，他抬起手，将Liam额头的刘海全部打乱，Liam大叫着抗议，拽着他的手，大惊小怪的说着一些脏话，要是在平时Noel早就跟Liam开吵啦，但是今天他看Liam格外顺眼，还有点可爱.不过Noel见过Liam真正可爱的样子，干，他可是看着他的小弟弟出生的.  
“你可别再这样看着我了.“Liam看上去居然有点难为情的样子，他丢掉了手中的啤酒罐，躺倒在了Noel的床上，Noel跟他一起躺了下来，他们一起看着天花板发呆.  
“你在看什么？“Liam问道.  
“嗯…”Noel感觉到Liam靠近了一点，他脱掉了外套，只穿着一件T，体温的热透过Liam说话的声音一点点传过来，让Noel的手不由自主的握拳又放开.  
“你能相信吗？“  
“相信什么？”  
“所有的一切！”  
Noel侧过头，好让他看清Liam的表情，Liam的眼睛发亮，灯光仿佛熄灭了一样，到处都是黑色，只有Liam是亮的，他呼吸着Liam的带来的光和热量，他们之间的距离那么近，近到他只要抬起头就能品尝到Liam的嘴唇，世界就像加上了放大镜一样，他透过它们看到Liam的脸上每一个细节，他想要这样做，他看到Liam眼中的自己，知道他也想要同样的东西.  
“什么阻挡了你？“Liam读懂了他，问他的问题像是已经知道了答案。Noel将他们之间的距离更靠近了一些，Liam的眼神直勾勾的盯着他，似乎一点也不想放过他的每一个动作，每一个呼吸.Noel颤抖着，小心翼翼的吻住了Liam的嘴角，很快就离开了，Liam的眼睛闭上了，好一阵子，他才缓缓的睁开了眼睛.  
“那可真是…”  
没等Liam说完他的话，Noel又吻了上去，这一次，他停止了小心翼翼的行为，Liam品尝起来好极了，他甚至张开了嘴唇，让Noel更用力的吻了进去，这让Noel呼吸急促，一阵阵的电流击中了他，Liam看起来也是的，Liam回应似的将他抱的更紧，他们的舌头互相搅在了一起，这感觉太好了，当Noel停下来的时候，Liam脸红着喘息着，抱着他的手松开了一些，Noel感觉到自己的手被拿起来，Liam 移动着他的手，直到他摸到一根皮质的腰带.  
Noel摸着那根腰带，在那个光亮的扣子上反复摩挲着，他看向Liam的眼神欲言又止，而Liam看起来无所畏惧.  
“如果你拒绝我，我就退出乐队！“  
Noel要被这句话逗笑了，他不知道自己会对Liam做到哪一步，Liam的双腿在他身下鲜活着抖动的画面几乎立刻就让他硬了起来，Liam做爱的时候是什么样？他知道Liam有过很多女朋友，Liam是个温柔的情人吗？他高潮时的表情，Noel从未见过.  
他扯开了那条腰带，Liam小小的呻吟了一下，他们一起合作，那条宽宽松松的裤子连着内裤很快就离开了Liam的身体.Noel亲吻着这具青涩的身体，Liam在他的身下呻吟着，两只手打开摊在了床上，同时握紧了床单，发出的声音几乎要将Noel的脑袋逼疯，他急迫的将手指塞进了Liam的身体里，Liam这下反倒沉默起来，咬着唇，急促的呼吸着，他入迷的观察着Liam的表情，同时握着Liam硬起来的阴茎，那儿已经被前液打湿，当他开始上下用力时，Liam用手捂住了双眼，眼泪从指缝里慢慢的流了下来。  
“嘿，kid”Noel掰开了他的手，用舌头舔去了那些苦涩的眼泪：“你还好吗？”  
Liam回应了他的微笑：“感觉太他妈的好了，Noel！”  
他们又亲吻在了一起，Liam变的主动又饥渴起来，他们身上的衣服一件件的被脱了下来，胡乱的扔在了空中，掉在了地上，Noel轻易的进入了Liam的身体，他几乎立刻想要高喊上帝，他从来不知道还有这样一处乐园所在，Liam简直就是神赐给他最美的礼物，当他让Liam高潮时，Liam直直的看着他的眼睛，他们一边亲吻，一边看着对方，直到那疯狂的潮水淹没了他们，一阵阵的海浪冲击着他们俩，在那一刻 ，Noel忘掉了所有的事情，也想起了一切事情！  
等到他反应过来，音乐在他的脑子里响了起来，Liam握着他的手，全身都是汗水，窗外的凉风和喧嚣让这个世界连同Liam一起变得真实起来.他听到Liam小声的说些什么.  
“什么？“脑内的音乐混合着大海的声音让Noel不得不大声的喊道。  
“这首歌！”Liam也大声的冲他嚷道：“这首歌”他指了指Noel的脑袋：“实在是太他妈好听了！”

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢就去Loft给心心 ，比心


End file.
